Last Time Around
by RissJonas
Summary: Miley entered Nicks life again, but can he make her remember? Better trailer inside! NILEY
1. Chapter 1

DIsCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!!!!

_**Walk in the room**_

_**I'm a man on a mission.**_

Nick Lucas was it. He was the man girls wanted, girls craved for. But he gave himself to one.

One who slept with other guys and got drunk at parties.

"Nick, she did 'it' with David the other day. Do you care?" Joe questioned him.

"I, I just don't know," he answered back with hesitation.

He was smart, athletic, and secretly a musician. He had the best future planned for him.

"You shouldn't be worried about college," the teacher informed him while he smiled sweetly back.

But one girl would change everything for him.

_**You're standing there and I feel that connection.**_

_**I break the ice and I ask what your name is…**_

Nick starred at her eyes, the way the blue glistened under the fluorescent lights in the empty hallways. He could feel his heart quicken its pace as he smiled at her beauty. He watched as she casually flipped her hair and emptied out her bag accidentally dropping her purse.

He jogged towards her, collecting everything that spilled out.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled not lifting her eyes.

"I'm Nick," he smiled.

She slowly lifted her head up and starred at him with a straight face.

Nick lifted his eyebrows, "and you are?"

"Miley."

_**Then I recall that we already did this.**_

_**Some how I missed it.**_

"Hold on, where's this girl from again?"

"I heard she was born in Nashville but moved to Wyckoff and then back to Nashville and then back here." Nick shrugged.

"No… no way!" Kevin said.

"What?"

"Nick, that was Miley! You know! She was in the Christmas Carol and Sound of Music. The one you lik-"

"No." Nick defended. It couldn't have been Miley, he would have realized it. But, Kevin wasn't lying.

_**Keep on movin' like you did last summer.**_

_**When the grass was greener and your hair was longer.**_

_**If you become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun we had last time around.**_

"She still hasn't realized I'm Nick from Broadway," he confessed while sighing.

"Well maybe you just weren't important in her life," Joe joked.

"But, we kissed."

"But you were, what, like seven?"

_**You walk around with your new man, new plan.**_

"Honey, why don't you ever bring a friend home?" Tish questioned her daughter while she folded the clothes.

"Because I don't have any," Miley mumbled in a soft whisper.

"What?"

"Because, I don't want friends! I plan to live senior year friendless. I want to focus more on my work and music and college! I want to be someone when I grow up! Be famous or at least have a job that I can have for awhile… and high school friends won't help me there," she yelled.

"Oh, Mi,"

"Plus, no one really likes me. I'm just a joke…"

_**You think it's over but I'm just gettin' started.**_

_**I try to call, but you don't ever answer.**_

_**I'd let you go but you're all that I'm after.**_

Nick ran towards Miley, "Wait!" he shouted at her.

Miley entered her house and closed the door shut.

"Miley!" he called.

"Miley!" he called again.

Nick sighed in the silent atmosphere.

"Please, Miley," he begged in a low tone and slid down against the door.

_**Can't you remember?**_

"Can you leave me alone?" she asked

"No." he stated, "Hey have you ever been on Broadway?" he asked while following her.

She gave him a look and shrugged her shoulders, walking faster.

"Miley! I know you have!" Nick yelled.

Miley kept on walking, letting a single tear drop slowly from her eye.

**Starring:**

Miley Cyrus:

"_Dear Diary, I never thought I would see him again but I did. I think I'm seriously the happiest girl in the world right now… And I think I'm the saddest too."_

Nick Jonas:

"_I never felt this way before and I'm terrified of it. I want her. I need to make her admit her feelings."_

Demi Lovato:

"_Nick, why are you always talking to her? She's just a lonely baby who thinks she could make it big. Here's something to ask her: When is she going to die and leave us alone?"_

Joe Jonas:

"_Just leave her Nick. She could talk if she wanted to and I think we all know she plans not to."_

Selena Gomez:

"_You're a joke Miley Stewart. A stupid one too."_

Kevin Jonas:

"_Miley I know who you really are. You can trust me."_

Tish Cyrus:

"_I just want you to know that I believe in you, and I know you'll make the right decision in the end."_

OK, I know, long trailer. But I didn't really know how else to write it. I just want to let you guys know that Miley has her side to the story too (why she doesn't want to remember Nick and all that stuff). And if the trailer is confusing, the plot will eventually fold out soon. So, FIVE reviews before an update please???? And please check out my other stories. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot.

"Miley, honey…" Tish gently rubbed her daughters shoulder.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes," she confessed.

Miley immediately opened her eyes and smelled the air.

"Thank you Mom," she sighed.

Tish laughed and went over to open the shades.

The light entered the room, quickly catching each object and entering Miley's vision.

"Ow,"

"Oh I'm sorry Mi." she apologized and kissed her forehead. "Hurry up before they get cold," she stated and walked out.

Miley slowly got out from her bed and slid her feet into her slippers. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool. She grabbed the fork and knife placed on the napkin and began to cut her pancakes that Tish set out for her.

"So, are you excited?" Tish asked while sitting next to her.

"For what?" Miley stopped eating and glared at her mother.

"Alright, I won't say the S word."

"Ugh," she groaned, "I thought you would have forgotten and I wouldn't have to go," Miley rolled her eyes and began to eat faster. "I do not want to be late."

"Honey, chill. I woke you up early so you have plenty of time to do your hair and makeup and pick out some nice clothes."

"Mom, I don't do that."

"Well maybe you should." Tish replied. "You can even use my perfume."

"Mom I don't need that. Thanks anyway." Miley got up and began to walk upstairs.

"Alright but if you need any help just call me." Tish called to her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Miley mumbled and began to trudge into her room.

She walked over to her closet and settled on a pair of ripped jeans and plain black V-neck tee. A loud sigh escaped her mouth as she starred at her appearance in the mirror. Her fingers began to make a clean part in her hair.

"This will do," The waves in Miley's hair weren't frizzy but they weren't the nicest.

Miley applied Burt's Bees Chap Stick and left her room.

"Ah, honey today is your first day in this high school." Tish shrieked as she saw Miley enter the living room.

"And I regret it already," Miley replied.

"I'm gonna' drive you to school so you don't need to worry about the bus. Let me just get my keys." Tish quickly ran to get her purse.

Miley groaned and grabbed her bag while walking out the front door and towards her mother's car. She slammed the car door shut and buckled her seatbelt.

Tish sat down in the driver's seat and smiled. "Now you remember to go to the main office first? And then if you're late the teachers will give you a break, your new. And by lunch time you'll make some friends so don't worry about sitting alone. And hey if something happens and you are just walk outside and call me or go to the library. Just don't eat in the bathrooms Miles; they're dirty. Kay?"

Miley nodded. She wasn't worried about being alone. She always was. Everyday at her old school, she was alone. It wasn't a big deal. But, she did eat in the bathrooms. Eating in the libraries allowed people to actually see Miley alone when she was most vulnerable.

"Mi?"

"Oh, yea?" Miley gazed at her Mom.

"We're here." Tish answered.

"Oh, oh um bye Mom."

"Bye baby. I love you. Just call me if you need something, k?"

"Yea," Miley lowered her head so Tish can kiss the top as she closed the door and walked toward the main entrance of Wyckoff High School.

She began to take in her peers appearances. Some looked like your typical nerd, jock, beauty queens and others just looked like normal teenagers.

"Hey, dude is she new?" a boy asked to his friend while Miley passed.

"Looks like it," he said.

Miley kept on walking with her head down. Her eyes focused on the path in front of her, ignoring the comments people made about her. She finally found the main office and walked in quickly, escaping the teenagers.

"Why hello darling. What can I do for ya?" the secretary asked in a warm, pleasant voice. She smiled at Miley while tucking in a piece of her white hair.

"Hi, uhm I'm new. My name is Miley." Miley answered in a soft whisper as she tried to make eye contact with the lady.

"Oh don't be shy sweet pea. Are you Miley from Nashville?"

"Mhm,"

"Oh k. Here is your schedule and everything you need for your lockers."

"Lockers?" Miley asked while starring at the woman's hazel eyes.

"Hallway," she held up one finger, "gym," she held up two, "and music," her ring finger went up. "You are a musician, right? It says here you play guitar and piano."

Miley smiled, her old school in Nashville didn't have enough money for a full music course. "Yes, yes I do."

The woman smiled and nodded her head. "Good, because we need some girls like you here. Now," she began while looking over the papers, "your lockers are in some pretty good places. I'll help you; your hallway locker is right down there. Have fun today darling."

"Thank you," Miley smiled and left the main office. Her smile faded as she watched a group of girls brush past her, bumping into her shoulders.

"Watch it," one of them demanded while she flipped her dark brown hair over her right shoulder.

Miley nodded and quickly walked to her locker. Today should be fun, she thought while rolling her eyes.

- - -

The rest of the day was ok for Miley. Thankfully the teachers didn't make her introduce herself and some even didn't notice her. Miley met no new friends too. Her eyes were constantly glued to her diary that she brought or the teacher. She never noticed the people who actually went to her school or who they were.

It was the end of the day and Miley was walking to her locker. She missed her bus but she called her mom. Miley knew it would make Tish happy if they talked about her first day. Even if Miley had to make a few white lies about what friends she made.

The hallways were empty except for the few students that lingered around and the sports teams that stayed after for practice.

"Hey heyyy," Demi wrapped her arms around Nick as she rubbed against him.

Nick quickly turned around to face Demi and smiled. He casually let her arms drop as she kissed him.

"Whoa there," Joe smiled as he entered their presence. Nick shot Joe a thankful look as he took a step away from Demi.

"So Nick, what are you doing tonight?" Demi pondered while walking closer to him.

"Oh, I uh actually have to write an essay for Economics," Nick lied. His real plans were to practice his music.

"Sounds stupid," Demi shrugged. "Well I will be attending David's party," she winked.

"Have fun," Nick replied while backing away.

"Oh Nick," Demi started.

"Nick don't we have practice?" Joe interrupted.

"Oh, yea. So sorry Dems. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Nick rushed and began to jog away from Demi and towards the gym with Joe.

"Thank you. So much."

"Ha, its nothing," Joe laughed. "When are you going to dump her? Text? Email? IM?"

"No, I mean I don't want to be mean. I want to let her down easy," Nick replied in a soft tone.

"Psh, seriously?" Joe questioned while walking to the vending machine. He began to search his wallet for a few coins.

"Yea, I just need to find the right time. I don't want to be the bad guy." He honestly answered.

"But, she's the bad girl." Joe protested while inserting a dollar into the slot.

"Well I-"

"Nick, she did 'it' with David the other day. Do you care?"

"I, I just don't know," he answered back with hesitation.

"You can't be good forever." Joe replied.

"I think I'll sit her down before break." Nick answered.

"Sounds good." Joe said. " Hey did you see that new girl?"

"What new girl?" Nick asked while walking down the hall.

"Miley? She's got brown hair, blue eyes. Everyone says she's a creep,"

"Oh, really?" Nick asked, keeping his mind on his old friend Miley. They used to be best friends but she moved and he never saw her again. Nick sighed; he missed her and her laugh, and her personality, and her smile and her jokes and her beauty and her-

"There she is," Joe pointed at the girl opening up her locker.

Nick began to look closer at her.

"Dude, I wouldn't be checking her out, she's already made the title 'school werido'." Joe laughed.

"Hey that's not nice," Nick murmured, still looking at Miley.

"Whatever, I'll meet you at the gym?" Joe asked while walking away.

"Yea," Nick answered in a whisper.

Nick starred at her eyes, the way the blue glistened under the fluorescent lights in the empty hallways. He could feel his heart quicken its pace as he smiled at her beauty. He watched as she casually flipped her hair and emptied out her bag accidentally dropping her purse.

He jogged towards her, collecting everything that spilled out.

"Oh, thanks," Miley mumbled not lifting her eyes.

"I'm Nick," he smiled.

She slowly lifted her head up and starred at him with a straight face.

Nick lifted his eyebrows, "and you are?"

"Miley."

Sooooooooo? Any reviews? I'm asking for FIVE please. I know I said replied a lot in this chapter, but I promise I wont keep using the word replied for everything. Please review and check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

"I said I do not need your help," Miley demanded through her teeth. She stood just a mere two feet in front of Nick. Her blue ocean eyes were focusing on his chocolate brown eyes.

"Here," Nick handed Miley the last pen on the floor and brushed off his jeans. He smiled at her and chuckled, "and why not?"

Miley scoffed and began to walk away. Nick watched as she stormed down the hallway, her wavy brown hair blowing softly with her pace. He caught himself before his eyes began to travel to her hips.

"Hey, Miley!" he called. He could taste the sweetness as her name rolled off his tongue. She looked so familiar…

Miley kept on walking, gripping tighter on her bag. She rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice.

Her determination to not loose her ground and fall into his muscular arms was slowly fading.

"What's your last name?" Nick asked, patiently as Miley almost made it to the door.

"Stalker." He could hear her call in a soft tone.

A smile crawled onto his face as Miley left the school. He blushed quickly. But then it hit him.

What if that was his Miley? The Miley he lost when-

"Nick?"

Nick turned around only to face Joe.

"Can you not talk to her?" Joe questioned while biting into the energy bar in his left hand.

"Her as in Miley? Why?"

"She's a creep," Joe muttered, "let's get to practice before Coach flips."

Nick opened his mouth and closed it; it was no use arguing with him.

:- - * - -:

Miley kept walking until she reached her house. She never looked back, if she did then she would have ran back to Nick.

Nick, her mind repeated. Just hearing that name was like a pleasure to her.

She knew for a fact that he was _the _Nicholas Jerry Lucas, but she didn't want to believe it. It seemed like it was forever since she last saw him. She could almost picture him and her together… just like it was almost ten years ago:

"_Doe a dear, a female dear," Miley sang as she swirled in the blue and white cotton dress the wardrobe assistant gave her. Her hair was brown and curled in loose ringlets that bounced around as she smiled._

"_I hate that song." Nick gritted through his clenched teeth. He couldn't help but a smile a little at the sight of Miley. She was so happy at the moment and… beautiful._

"_If you hate it so much why are you in this play?" Miley giggled as she plopped next him. They both sat together on the bench as they waited for their parents to stop talking to each other._

"_Because," he began as he scooted closer to Miley, " I like this play and I like singing and acting and being on stage and uh… being with you," he admitted shyly._

_Miley began to blush and look at him. Nick was the only the boy she has ever met who actually has a passion like hers. Any other boy would laugh at what she does._

"_I like being with you too Nick." She watched as he looked up to her._

"_Really Miles?" he asked._

"_Of course, you're practically my best-est friend in the whole entire universe."_

_He smiled, " Same here Pinky promise we are gonna' be doing theatre and being best friends for ever and ever?" his pinky lifted up to hers._

_Miley's pinky automatically hooked onto his. "I wouldn't lie." She promised._

Miley swallowed and sighed. She knew she broke her promise to him. She practically ripped it.

That promise had been shredded awhile ago.

"Hey, Miles." Tish greeted to Miley as she walked through the door. She automatically caught her daughter's glassy eyes and crossed arms. "I was just about to pick you up…"

"Oh yea I'm sorry. I just decided to walk, sorry for not calling you," she kissed her Mother's cheek and hugged her trying to cover up the sad look that was once on her face.

"Miley…first day…. Of…. School…." She stretched out with excitment

"Fine Mom, just… fine. I met new friends and I sat with them during lunch and we all walked home together. They are just normal girls… nothing special." Miley finished her lie and began to walk upstairs.

"Well baby that's good to know. I'm proud of you," she sniffed.

"Mom, I have homework…um yea,"

"Okay" she replied as clear tear ran down her left cheek.

Miley quickly sprinted to her room and scurried over to the bookcase on her wall. She pulled every photo album her mother made of her until she found the right one. She flipped the glossy pages and landed on one. It was her and Nick.

:- - * - -:

Nick clicked "Print" and waited for his essay to smoothly print out of the printer next to his wooden desk. He quickly grabbed the papers and stapled them neatly. Nick was a smart student and actually did his work unlike his friends.

A knock erupted on the door and Nick saw his older brother Kevin resting his back on the frame. Kevin was in his mid twenties, he came home with his fiancée, Danielle, to visit the family.

"Hey kiddo," he walked in and ruffled his hand in Nick's brown curls.

"I am not a kid!" Nick defended. "Kevin, I'm going to be graduating and going to college soon."

"Oh yea, what college? Julliard? Or the college your friends don't make fun of you for?" Kevin joked while sitting on Nick's bed.

Nick looked down in embarrassment. His friends knew he took Chorus and played guitar but none of them knew he was serious about it.

"So uh," Kevin tried changing the subject, "do you have a date for me and Dani's wedding? I heard you were still with Demi."

Nick sighed, "Yea I'm with Demi but I think I'm going to break up with her."

"Why?"

"She's just-just complicated. I think I like someone else." He admitted while putting his essay in a folder and sliding it into his backpack.

"I never liked Demi. I'm actually kinda' glad your done with her. She's just not you, you know?"

"Yea, thanks Kevin. I think I'm going to go to bed. G'night."

:- - * - -:

"Ha ha, look it's the new girl," Demi snapped her gum loudly as Selena and her pointed at Miley.

Miley kept her head down and silently prayed for her hair to cover her face.

"You know, you dress really weirdly!" Selena called to her as Miley bit her lip and kept her attention on her Converse. She ignored their voices up until she bumped into a tall muscular figure.

"Im- I'm- I'm really sorry," Miley stuttered out an apology to Joe as he tried to keep a straight face while Demi and Selena laughed.

"Pshh, it's fine. I just need to change my clothes to get your weird gyms off," Joe chuckled in a low voice as Miley quickly walked away.

"And don't ever touch my boyfriend!" Selena called as she rubbed Joe's chest while picking the lint of off his v-neck red sweater.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nick asked as he walked over to his friends. He gripped onto the straps of his black backpack as he noticed the smiles on his friend's faces.

"Hey baby," Demi kissed him. Nick let Demi kiss him as he just stood there. "Nothin' much," she began, trying not to notice how Nick didn't really kiss her back, "Mileo the weirdo just bumped into Joe,"

Selena started laughing as Joe smirked. "it was pretty funny. She started stuttering," he laughed.

Nicks face fell in a frown as he watched her fiqure walk down the long hallway.

"Uh guys I just realized I need to go visit my councler before class starts. Bye," he mumbled and began to walk up to Miley.

"Miley!" he called as he reached out for her arm.

"What?" grumbled.

Nick noticed how bright and red her cheeks were and gleaming trails down her cheeks. "I want to know if you're ok," he replied looking into her eyes. His foot stuck out just far enough to block Miley from moving.

"I am fine," she sighed and walked away.

"Wait, wait, wait," he caught up to her and forced his body in front of hers.

Miley's eyes stared into Nick's chest, refusing to look up.

"Can you at least look at me?" he begged. He wanted to look into her eyes just once more.

Miley rolled her eyes and kept staring at his chest.

"Fine be that way…. Well I just wanted to tell you to ignore them," he muttered, referring to his friends. He sighed in defeat and started to walk away.

Miley slowly lifted her head as she watched him walk away. She shook her head and sighed, walking to her next class.

She felt the heel of her boot slide on something as she took her next step. Laying on the floor was a folded piece of paper. Automatically she picked it up. Her black nails started to unfold and smooth out the creases on the paper. She squinted her eyes to read the small scribbles of writing on the lines. There was two types of handwriting on the paper: one was hers and the other was unfamiliar. The words on the paper were stupid lyrics to a silly song… a song she and Nick wrote together during rehearsals.

"What the…" she muttered. He must have purposely dropped this for me, Miley thought.

She groaned while stomping to the nearest garbage can. She simply dropped the piece of paper and walked into her classroom.

:- - * - -:

As soon as the school day ended, Miley walked to her first class room. She stared at the garbage can she was standing next to her earlier. In a sigh, she walked over and reached in to grab the piece of paper.

**5 Reviews?**


End file.
